


Kokichi x Gonta One Shot: Bug Love

by chloe24603



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bugs & Insects, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloe24603/pseuds/chloe24603
Summary: I wrote this at Midnight so don't judge my tired brain too harshly. I just wrote a ship one shot thing. It's really short but enjoy anyways!
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Kokichi x Gonta One Shot: Bug Love

It was a quiet day. The sun was starting to set in the sky. The buzzing and chirping of bugs could be heard all around as Gonta continued to run around with a bug net, trying to collect them all. He was breathing heavily. This is all he had been doing all day due to an accident within his Ultimate Talent Room. That very morning he had gone into his room and found most of the bug enclosures opened or tipped out. This led to bugs buzzing all around the school which Gonta kept desperately trying to catch and return home. It was getting late and he really needed to stop but Gonta didn’t want to stop without returning every last bug to their enclosures.

As he continued swinging his net around he could hear a mischievous sounding voice say “heeeeeey Gonta! Man there’s so many bugs flying around out of reach..wonder how that happened?” Gonta turned to face the all too familiar Kokichi. He stood there in his usual Ultimate Supreme Leader outfit with a grin on his face as he looked around at the state of the garden. Gonta normally didn’t mind Kokichi’s company even if the others called him a liar. Yet today just wasn’t going well for him and he’d rather be left alone to try and return all his bugs back home where they belonged.

“Gonta appreciates you being here Kokichi but Gonta must catch all bugs! Don’t want them hurt!” He said, trying to explain as kindly as possible to Kokichi that he needed to be left alone without hurting his feelings. He wasn’t exactly sure why he cared about Kokichi’s feelings but everyone else didn’t seem to care as much as he did. He didn’t really find that right as a gentleman must always be kind! Normally that’d only apply to girls but Kokich was a bit of an exception. Not to say he was mean to any of the boys, he tried to be friendly to everyone.

Kokich took the hint and made a sad pouty face “awww..kicking me away already? How crue-” Kokichi got cut off as he felt a little fluttering land on his hand. Staring down and looking at a purple butterfly that had landed gently onto his skin as he was just talking. His eyes filled with wonder as he looked at the pretty fluttering creature. Gonta gave a smile, he liked seeing the wonder some people had when it came to bugs and quickly said “Gonta knows that one, that’s an Apatura Iris. Purple Emperor for short! It pretty butterfly!” The look of interest in Kokichi’s eyes was all Gonta needed to feel good about the bug fact he just gave. The others said Kokich lied about liking bugs but sometimes he could see he wasn’t lying. He did appreciate bugs in a way the others didn’t seem to understand. Even if he had been used in the past he did trust Kokichi due to his fascination with bugs and the fact he had been nice to him for the most part.

Kokichi looked up at Gonta before looking back down at the butterfly that continued to rest on his hand. “Wow an Emperor! The perfect butterfly for the Ultimate Supreme Leader! It could become a D.I.C.E mascot!” Kokichi let out a laugh as his mischievous grin returned to his face. He continued to appreciate the butterfly that laid calmly on his hand. Starting to compare the butterfly to himself in a way. A fragile creature that could be easily crushed while still having the title of emperor all the same. His smile began to fade from his face as he continued thinking about everything. Forgetting Gonta was still standing there. A look of worry filled Gonta’s face. He wasn’t sure if Kokichi was genuinely upset or lying again but he didn’t care. He felt like he probably needed some comfort right now.

Gonta carefully placed his bug net down on the floor, deciding Kokichi was more important than trying to catch every single bug at the moment. He then carefully grabbed Kokichi’s back as he pulled the purple haired boy into his arms, giving him a big but gentle hug. This caught Kokichi off guard and the butterfly carefully fluttered away from his hand. His arms hanging limp beside his sides as he looked up at Gonta who was giving him that same soft smile. He wasn’t sure how to react to the sudden hug. It was out of the blue. Completely unexpected. He sighed before deciding to say “Heyyyy Gonta! I’m fine! You don’t have to hug me right now! Don’t you have bugs to catch?”

Gonta didn’t respond, refusing to release the hug around Kokichi. Even if Kokichi was being honest and he was fine he felt like he didn’t want to let go. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn’t. The small boy seemed so comforting and soft in that moment. It was just what he needed after what he had seen the day prior. This killing game was really starting to bother him. He may have been hugging Kokichi not to comfort him but to comfort himself.

Kokich decided to give in, slowly raising his arms and wrapping them around Gonta before saying a quiet “Thanks..” to the friendly giant who refused to let him go no matter how much of a liar he was. He felt comforted and happy for once in this killing game. He wanted to live in the feeling forever.

The Purple Butterfly gently landed onto Kokichi’s head as a Meadow Brown landed on Gonta's long curly hair. The two butterflies moved close to each other as the two tightened the hug and stayed comforted by each other’s presence.


End file.
